


Why Now?

by Bliss_ful



Series: Why Now? (Alternate aftermaths) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot, Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), just sad, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: Why him?Tw// Panic attack★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Technoblade & The Voices
Series: Why Now? (Alternate aftermaths) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Why Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I myself have never gotten a panic attack so I don’t know if this is correctly how to portray one. If anything in here is offensive or unrealistic please tell me!!

He couldn't breathe, it wasn't working. How do you breathe? He tried to force the air to exit his lungs, but there was gone there. His mind didn't catch up to the thought he had to inhale, his head pounding. 

Technoblade coughed and choked on nothing, sputtering and clawing at the air and then his neck, trying to find something to latch on to. He was sitting in the middle of his house but no furniture was there. What was this? What's happening? The voices pounding loudly in his skull, screaming at him. They yelled and yelled until his usual tolerance broke and he started to tear up. He squeezed his eyes closed and prayed he wouldn't cry, he couldn't, the voices would make fun of him as usual whenever he dared to cry, and though it was very rare they didn't care. They didn't care for the moment of vulnerability he was showing, even if he wouldn't be showing it to them if he had a choice. He hadn't had any sort of breakdown in some time since Phil helped him, and he wasn't about to start now. He couldn't.

He tried to focus on his thoughts but the voices pounded through until he couldn't hear anything but. His head felt like it could explode at any given moment, a headache sure to form later after this was over. 

It felt like it would never end, the constant ringing. A bell entered his ears. When was there a bell? He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember anything. Who was he again? Oh yes! The blood god. Technoblade. What was happening to him? He didn't usually have any trouble remembering things. The sharp burst of pain broke through his thoughts again. His head throbbed painfully and his eyes watered, red and puffy from him refusing to cry for so long. His arms wrapped around his body, hugging himself tightly. So tightly it was painful, but at least it distracted him.

He finally sobbed, tears stinging his eyes as he'd withheld them for so long, wet patches on his pants where the tears landed. The voices laughed, mocking him. Crybaby, they said. Useless, they said. They teased him relentlessly, any voice that would give some sort of comfort drowned out in the attack of harsh words. Why? Why him?

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on some nice voice fluff but instead take this. Maybe I’ll make fluff later. How do you feel about a series called “Voices” based on this situation but afterwards? Like different versions/endings of the voices comforting him, mocking him, manipulating him, etc?


End file.
